Inu x Boku ss, oneshot lemon
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: Hola a todos :) Este es un oneshot lemon de esta pareja que, ay si, me encanta :3 Espero quien se acerque a leer pues no se enoje por nada de lo que narro aquí. La categoría es para mayores de edad y es recomendable que solo mayores de edad lean o, en su defecto, personas de mente muy abierta. Un abrazo y lemon, adultos, lenguaje obsceno. Bye nos leemos :)


**Inu x Boku SS**

Hola y bienvenidas sean a un nuevo _shot lemon_ , muy _lemon_ romántico que apenas estoy empezando a escribir pero que seguro amare (cara de emoción) porque amé esta serie ¡la ame! Es súper cortita pero tiene de todo. Tiene humor, algo de drama, una trama sencilla y romance, ah...sí, mucho romance. Si se la han visto que lindo poder compartir con ustedes pero si no ¡por favor, véanla! Es hermosa y yo me la vi por una _app_ que le descargue a mi _tablet_. Pase un soleado domingo viendo esta serie por _crunchyroll_ (repito, la aplicación) y bueno, sin más preámbulo, empecemos.

.

.

Una vez y ya estando al descubierto sus sentimientos el uno por el otro; superado el incomodo problema de la diferencia de edad, del que dirán y los demás, Ririchiyo acepto cuando Miketsukami la invito a tomar el té a su casa. Estaban trabajando y haciendo lo mismo de siempre, huyendo del sádico de Kagero y sus divertidos juegos sexuales y pervertidos pero Miketsukami, se moría por poder estar a solas con ella. La amaba, la amaba tanto que cada día le dolía más.

Y no estoy hablando precisamente de su corazón.

Por eso feliz porque ella había aceptado su invitación, llegaron al edificio en donde vivía y la invito a seguir como siempre hacia con ella, con extrema elegancia y veneración.

Ya en el departamento y mientras Miketsukami iba la cocina, Ririchiyo le pidió el baño prestado.

— Claro que si, Ririchiyo—sama. Siga por ahí y lo encontrara. Espero no tarde, el té estará listo muy pronto.

— Eh...gracias. —Atinó a decir, pues cada vez que lo veía se sonrojaba y se presionaba mucho intentando no ser grosera con él. Gracias a él y a su amor, cada día era mejor. Se sentía menos mal consigo misma—No te preocupes, Miketsukami—ku, no tardaré.

Levantándose del cómodo sofá y buscando el baño ¿lo imaginan? Si, obviamente extravió el camino. Resulto ser que confundió el baño con su habitación y lo que vio al abrir la puerta, la dejo impactada. Si sabía que Miketsukami la idolatraba más de lo normal pero eso, era poco decir.

Ver como había puesto infinidad de fotos de ella en una pared y luciendo como un muy bien trabajado mural, quedo aterrada. Pero lo peor no fue eso, lo peor vino cuando sintió su cálido aliento tras ella.

— ¿Así que lo ha visto?

— ¡Miketsukami—kun yo...!

—Ririchiyo—sama, —la abrazó con más fuerza por la espalda y respiro del olor de su oscuro cabello suelto— ¿usted dijo que igual me quería fuera como fuera, verdad? Dijo que me quería no importara lo dañado que estaba.

— Pues si Miketsukami—kun pero es que...

Decía con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora por su abrazo y como la olía sin descanso.

— No sabía que fueras así. Esto no es normal. —Señaló la pared llena de fotos de ella.

— ¿Qué no es normal?—La giró y la dejó frente a él. Pero como ella era tan bajita, tuvo que hacer lo mismo de ese día, levantarla en brazos y sostenerla por el trasero— ¿Esto? ¿Qué tiene de malo querer verla todo el tiempo? ¿Qué tiene de malo amarla como la amo? Ririchiyo—sama... —la abrazó con más fuerza a su oloroso y masculino pecho—La amo, la amo Ririchiyo—sama. La amo...

— Miketsukami—kun...yo también. Te quiero, te quiero mucho por todo lo que haces y has hecho por mí pero ahora, —le sostuvo el rostro en ambas manos con cariño—es más que eso. Yo también te amo Miketsukemi—kun, yo también te amo.

— ¡Ririchiyo—sama! ¡La amo, la amo, la amo Ririchiyo—sama! La amo...

Abrazándola con toda la fuerza y alegría que habían despertado aquellas palabras en su corazón, no lo pudo soportar más y la beso. La beso y la beso pero esta vez no con ternura como cuando se habían declarado sus sentimientos la primera vez, no. Esta vez mientras la sostenía con la debida fuerza para no dejarla caer, iba cayendo con ella sobre la cama que parecía que los estaba llamando. La besaba con pasión, la besaba y empezaba a acariciarla con mucho desenfreno, urgencia y amor. Con todo su amor.

Ella, ella estaba encantada ante sus caricias, sus besos, su olor y sentir el peso de su cuerpo completamente sobre el suyo pero...había un problema. Ella era virgen y le daba mucho miedo ceder ante él y sus besos; a sus inquietas caricias. Podía ser _Yokai_ y todo lo que quisiera pero ante todo, seguía siendo una mujer. No era más que una bella chica de dieciséis años que estaba muy nerviosa, excitada y ansiosa por sentir más de lo que su amado servidor, su perro fiel en una época, le estaba haciendo sentir con sus apasionados besos.

— Miketsukami—kun...

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué desea, Ririchiyo—sama?—La miró a los ojos y sus coloridas pupilas que estaban muy dilatadas por la pasión que sentía, no dejaban de mirarla—Dígame, ¿se siente incómoda? ¿La estoy haciendo sentir mal?

— No, no, no es eso. —Esquivo un poco el rostro porque le daba pena—Es que yo, eto, es que yo, yo soy...

— ¿El amor de mi vida? ¿La mujer más hermosa de este mundo? Lo es, Ririchiyo—sama, lo es y yo solo soy su perro. —Dijo mientras empezaba a descender más por su pequeño y perfumado pecho—Ummmm que bien huele, Ririchiyo—sama, huele delicioso. Huele como lo que es, una bella flor que apenas está floreciendo.

— ¡Miketsukami—kun!

Exclamó completamente roja y apenada.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Sé que no tiene experiencia y lo lamento. Tal vez sea demasiada dicha y privilegio tener la pureza de una mujer tan hermosa como usted porque después de todo, yo solo soy eso. Un perro que siempre le servirá y no la merece.

— Miketsukami—kun no, no digas eso. —Le acarició el rubio cabello, luego le quitó los lentes y los puso en una mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama—Yo te amo. Eres el hombre que amo y no lo decía por mí, si lo dije fue por ti. Tal vez tú no quieras a una inexperta como yo y...

— Ririchiyo—sama...

Besó con lentitud y amor su abdomen cuando le subió un poco la blusa.

— No, no diga eso por favor. Me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo si me permite amarla como quiero. Sería más que un honor para mí ser el único dueño de su amor, de sus besos y de su hermoso cuerpo. Ririchiyo—sama, Ririchiyo—sama, la amo. La amo demasiado.

— Ririchiyo, —le sonrió cuando la miro después de besarla una vez más en el plano y blanco abdomen—solo Ririchiyo, ¿sí?

— Ririchiyo...

Subiendo para encontrarse con el rostro que tanto amaba, para apoderarse de sus sonrojados labios una vez más, cayó completamente sobre ella y la beso. La beso y la beso con todo el amor que tenía guardado desde hacía muchos años; como cuando le escribía las cartas que luego se convirtieron en su vida y en su única razón para seguir viviendo, cuando descubrió cosas de si mismo que no sabía que podía llegar a sentir y cuando se enamoro por primera vez en la vida de esa niña que a pesar de ser menor que él, lo había hecho sentir realmente querido, valorado y respetado, muy amado. Ella lo había rescatado de un oscuro abismo del que jamás creyó tuviera escapatoria.

Por eso y porque la suavidad de su piel era tan deliciosa como lo eran sus pequeños y sonrojados labios, estaba sobre ella presionando su fuerte erección aun con el pantalón puesto sobre la tímida y virginal intimidad de la mujer que amaba. Contento porque mientras la besaba y enredaba su lengua con la suya la sentía gemir, subió un poco más esas inquietas manos que no dejaban de acariciar su piel sobre el abdomen. Al principio temeroso de que ella lo detuviera en cualquier momento, iba lento, muy lento. Pero cuando Ririchiyo no pudo ahogar un fuerte gemido al sentirlo, Miketsukami llego hasta sus pequeños y erizados senos y se separo para verla. Necesitaba ver su rostro y comprobar pero esta vez con los ojos, que lo que escuchaba y lo que sentía bajo él era verdad.

Quería ver que tan roja y excitada estaba.

— Miketsukami—kun, Miketsukami—kun...

— ¿Si, Ririchiyo—sama? Dígame, ¿le gusta? ¿Puedo seguir?

— Oh, sí, sí...

Arqueo la espalda sobre la cama cuando volvió a tocarla sobre el delicado top de encaje que no escondía para nada como estaban sus pezones. Eso solo hizo que ya la palpable erección de Miketsukami palpitara con más fuerza sobre ella. Cosa que ella pudo sentir en cada poro de su sensible piel.

— Oh, no, ay no sé Miketsukami—kun. Sé que no está bien porque tú eres un adulto y yo, y yo, ¡ah sí, sí, sí!

— Sí, —sonrió con malicia por verla tan roja y excitada—la entiendo Ririchiyo—sama pero, ¿tiene miedo? ¿Piensa que yo podría hacerle algo malo?

— Oh no, sé que contigo estoy a salvo pero, pero, tengo tanto miedo de no ser suficiente para ti que...

Fue silenciada con un beso, un beso que mas que excitarla, le quito el aliento. Rindiéndose y entregándose a él y a sus caricias, a él y sus besos, a él y a todo lo que le hacía sentir con su cuerpo, lo abrazo por la espalda y empezó a disfrutar del fuerte roce de sus intimidades que cada vez se reclamaban con más urgencia.

Siendo una fortuna para ella que pronto hubiera empezado a llover, sentía que no iba a controlarlo por mucho más tiempo. Solo estaba rozándola, solo estaba moviéndose sobre ella, besándola sin descanso y acariciándola con todo su amor sobre la piel y más que nada en sus senos pero sus gemidos, estaban provocando cosas en él que no quería despertar. Se moría por entrar en ella y hacerla completamente suya. Toda suya en ese momento que parecía una eternidad. Hacerla suya una y mil veces y que siempre le dijera lo que le estaba diciendo. Que lo amaba y que lo amaba con toda su alma.

— Miketsukami—kun...oh Mikestsukami—kun, te amo.

— Dígalo de nuevo, Ririchiyo—sama... —se detuvo y la miro fijamente pero la miro como siempre la miraba, con todo su amor—Por favor, ¿me ama?

— Te amo, te amo Miketsukami—kun y te lo ruego, muévete mas. Se siente tan, tan bien que...

— Sí, se siente de maravilla pero no, —se levantó y empezó a quitarle la ropa con suavidad—aun no, déjeme verla. Permítame disfrutar del espectáculo de su cuerpo completamente desnudo cuando pueda hacer que lo consiga. Cuando pueda hacer que se entregue por completo a mí...

— Miketsukami—kun...

Ririchiyo era tímida, se ponía nerviosa con su sola presencia y siempre pensaba demasiado las cosas pero no sabía porque mientras el agua caía y el calor que había en la habitación empapaba los vidrios de la ventana, le estaba permitiendo hacer todo lo que le estaba haciendo. Cerrando los ojos y siendo víctima y presa de sus manos que la acariciaban con ternura y sin parar, separo más las piernas cuando sintió que él puso su cabeza entre ellas. Luego, lo que vino después, no lo podía creer. Fue tanta su sorpresa cuando lo sintió lamerla con cadencia que tuvo que abrir los ojos para constatar con ellos que lo que sentía no era un engaño de su mente y de su cuerpo. Necesitaba ver si algo tan exquisito y mágico como eso podía ser verdad.

— ¡Ah! Miketsukami—kun... ¡Ah Miketsukami—kun! Ah, ah sí, ah...

Halándole suavemente el cabello mientras Miketsukami no paraba de pasar esa caliente, húmeda y expectante lengua por el medio de sus sensibles y delicados labios inferiores, pensaba que si muriera ese día moriría feliz.

Pero mientras ella sentía tocar el cielo con las manos por tan exquisita atención, Miketsukami pensaba que por fin podía estar con ella como quería. Por fin podía ser el dueño de todo su amor y de toda su pasión escondida.

 _—_ _"Ririchiyo—sama, Ririchiyo—sama, la amo. La amo con todo mi corazón y ummm si, si...que delicioso sabor"_

— ¡Ah Miketsukami—kun! ¡Ah Miketsukami—kun yo, yo, ah yo...! ¡Me siento extraña! Siento que me voy, me voy a...

 _—_ _"Oh por Dios, ¿sí? ¡Qué bien! ¿No solo puedo saborear su delicioso sexo sino que también descubriré a qué sabe un orgasmo suyo mi amada Ririchiyo—sama? Que delicia, no sabe cuánto lo estoy esperando..."_

Miketsukami feliz al estar bajo ella probándola como siempre quiso hacerlo, incremento el ritmo de su lengua al igual que el de sus caricias sobre las piernas y el resto de cuerpo para conseguir lo que quería. Que se desbaratara frente a él.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah yo, yo, ah! ¡Ah sí, sí! Miketsukami—kun ¡Miketsukami—kun...!

 _—_ _"Ummmm si, que bien sabe. Sabe a todo lo que soñé que sabría. Es, es tan delicioso que yo tampoco puedo más. La amo Ririchiyo—sama, la amo con toda mi maldita alma"_

Miketsukami la lamió, la tocó y la llevó al cielo al mismo tiempo que él también lo hacía con su miembro que estaba muy erecto. Sentir como se había aferrado de su cabello, como había movido sus caderas hacia él mientras se corría y como había aumentado la temperatura de su sexo mientras la atendía, provocaron la locura en él. Liberándose sobre la ropa mientras ella también lo hacía, fue inmensamente feliz, como nunca lo había sido.

Pero incomodo al estar todo mojado, se levanto y luego de darle un amoroso beso en los labios a la mujer que amaba y que no hacía más que sonreír de pura satisfacción, fue al baño para cambiarse y volver con prontitud a ella.

Unos minutos después regreso. En cómodo pantalón de franela gris, camiseta blanca y una toalla anudada al cuello, se acostó a su lado para abrazarla y consentirla. Estaba más feliz que nunca en su agradable compañía.

Pero algo opaco su felicidad, la sintió nerviosa de nuevo. La sintió distante y eso lo preocupo al instante.

— Ririchiyo—sama, ¿está enojada conmigo? ¿Hice algo malo?

— No, no, para nada. —Lo miró apenada—Es solo que yo, yo bueno, yo no me controlé lo suficiente y no creo que tú, eh esto...

— ¿Está usted preocupada por mí, Ririchiyo sama? ¿Por cómo me siento o qué pienso? En verdad es usted sensible y amable. No, no gaste su precioso tiempo en preocuparse por mí. No lo merezco.

— Miketsukami—kun...—dijo girándose hacia él y mirándolo a los ojos con amor—no, te he dicho que no digas eso. Tú importas tanto o más que yo. Yo te amo, te amo por cómo eres y por todo lo que...

— ¿Me ama? ¿En verdad me ama? Dígalo de nuevo, —se abrazó a su desnudo pecho y respiró de su perfume con los ojos cerrados—me encanta escuchárselo decir. No importa cuántas veces lo diga, creo que nunca me cansare de escucharlo.

— Miketsukami—kun...—sonrió y lo acarició en el cabello mientras él la abrazaba—te amo. Te amo y perdón, ¿lo ves? Soy un desastre. Seguro no lo disfrutaste tanto como yo y...

— ¿Le gustó?

La miró con picardía y satisfacción a los ojos.

— ¿Lo disfrutó tanto como yo? ¿Me dejaría volver a atenderla toda esta noche? Quédese, quédese conmigo esta noche y no solo esta noche, por siempre mí querida Ririchiyo—sama.

— ¡Miketsukami—kun!—Exclamó avergonzada—Que cosas dices y no, sabes que no podemos. Debemos volver a la mansión y...

— No, no por favor, —la miró y le hizo la cara de ternura mas _kawaii_ que se puedan imaginar—quédese, quédese conmigo y déjeme disfrutar de su olor, de su calor y de su compañía, ¿por favor? No tenemos que hacer nada que usted no quiera. Me conformo con tenerla así, así abrazada a mí, ¿por favor?

— Está bien, me quedo contigo. —Sonrió y le haló el cabello con delicadeza para que la mirara—Después de todo, eres mi servidor secreto. A tu lado nada malo me puede pasar.

— Ririchiyo—sama...

Esa noche la difícil y llena de malos hábitos (según ella) Ririchiyo, se quedo con su fiel servidor y amante. Pasando una de las mejores noches de su vida a su lado, fue en verdad feliz por primera vez en su vida. Siendo los días que venían igual de difíciles a los de siempre, cada vez sentía menos miedo porque estaba en su compañía. Se había enamorado por primera vez en la vida y para su buena fortuna, era correspondido y de qué forma. Pues una cosa había sido esa tarde y esa noche en su departamento pero por fuera, volvía a ser la misma reservada y nerviosa chica de siempre.

Era en verdad una verdadera suerte que él la amara como la amaba. Le tenía la paciencia de un santo.

.

.

Pasados algunos pocos días desde que ella se había quedado con él toda esa noche siendo abrazada amorosamente en varias oportunidades, no habían vuelto a estar juntos; es decir, no solos. Lo que había sido una fortuna para ella, pero para Miketsukami era la tragedia. Él la amaba, la amaba con toda su alma y como era tan tramposo, aprovecho que precisamente esa tarde estaban solos para hacerle una maldad.

Notándola muy nerviosa y queriendo ayudarla, se le acercó para preguntarle que le pasaba.

— ¿Está usted bien, Ririchiyo—sama? ¿Está nerviosa?

— ¿Yo? Para nada. —Giró el rostro y aunque estaba que se moría de los nervios por estar a solas con él, fingía tranquilidad— ¿Por qué tendría que estar nerviosa...?

Sin poder evitar hacerle una travesura, se le acercó al oído y suspirando en él, le habló con delicadeza.

— No sé, ¿tal vez porque estamos solos, Ririchiyo—sama?

— ¡Miketsukami—kun!

Ririchiyo se movió inquieta en su silla tratando de alejarse de él pero este, no hacía más que sonreír por sus maldades.

— Lo siento, es que se ve tan hermosa así toda nerviosa como esta que no me pude aguantar.

— Pues no lo hagas.

Miketsukami que de verdad la quería y lo único que deseaba era que ella fuera más abierta, como esa tarde y esa noche en su apartamento que se quedo con él y lo hizo tan feliz, empezó una serie de transformaciones para hacer que ella se sintiera más a gusto. Consiguiéndolo un poco cuando se transformo en un hermoso niño—zorro, se lamento cuando ella recordó que él era un hombre y lo separo cruelmente. Estaba tan feliz entre sus brazos y acariciándole con suavidad el trasero que por un momento también había olvidado porque se había transformado en primer lugar.

Pero después de sus dos transformaciones y de haber sido interrumpido cruelmente por Nobara y Sorinozuka, fueron al ascensor de la mansión para acompañarla hasta su habitación. Pero lo gracioso de eso, es a quien se encontrarían al llegar ahí.

Ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que el idiota, sádico y enfermo de Kagero. Y Miketsukami, por fin pudo hacerle lo que tanto había soñado hacerle por años. Extralimitándose en su papel de cuidar de Ririchiyo cuando este se le acerco con la firme intención de tocarla, le dio un golpe tan fuerte en el abdomen que lo dejo sin aliento. Lo noqueo en el acto. Caminando con ella y muy alegre con su acción, lo que ella hizo no lo tenía previsto. Ririchiyo sintió curiosidad por el juego que todos habían tenido durante la tarde y lo toco en un brazo; en el supuesto botón de Miketsukami para ver que producía en él.

— Ese es mi botón de acción retrasada. Llevamos retrasando mucho esa acción pero creo que ya no lo haremos más. Prepárese, Ririchiyo—sama.

Era una forma muy extraña de decir que ese era su botón para activarlo a hacérselo. Ririchiyo sintió pena una vez más y se alejó de él. Miketsukami solo le causó gracia su reacción pero cuando vio que el tonto de Kagero se levantó del suelo y tomó dirección hacia donde ellos estaban, la tomó de la cintura y pidiendo disculpas, entró rápidamente a una habitación. La que para fortuna era la de ella.

— Miketsukami—kun, ¿Por qué...?

— Tal vez Kagero—sama este molesto por como lo golpeé hace un momento y no quiero que se le acerque, Ririchiyo—sama. Este es mi trabajo, mi trabajo es cuidar que nada malo le pase.

Siendo la posición en la que estaban una muy difícil para Ririchiyo, decidió mandar todo al demonio y decirle lo que verdaderamente estaba pensando. Apoyada contra la fina puerta de caoba café y atrapada frente a él, entrelazó las manos a su cuello y le sonrió con mucha alegría.

— Gracias, Miketsukami—kun y, gracias por golpearlo. No te imaginas lo mal que me cae ese imbécil.

— Ririchiyo—sama... —le respondió emocionado al sentir sus manos abrazarlo por el cuello y ver cómo le estaba sonriendo— ¿de verdad? ¿Ya no está nerviosa en mi compañía? Como hace un rato en el comedor...

— No, ya no.

Se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies para poder alcanzarlo.

— Creo que tus lecciones funcionaron y, ¿sí? ¿Puedo oprimir de nuevo tu botón de acción retrasada?

— ¡Ririchiyo—sama!—La levantó en brazos feliz, muy feliz—La amo, la amo tanto Ririchiyo—sama y si, oprímame el brazo y lo que usted quiera.

Siendo esta vez ella quien inicio ese juego, ya no había marcha atrás. Estaba decidida a todo con él y como lo amaba, enredó mas sus pequeñas piernas a su cintura y correspondió a su beso como él quería, con mucha pasión y mucho amor. Dejándose llevar cuando él la deposito en la gran, blanca y cómoda cama en donde ella dormía muchas noches pensando en él; en todo lo que le gustaban sus besos, sus caricias y sus palabras, no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando él empezó a desnudarla sin dejar de besarla.

— Miketsukami—kun, ah si Miketsukami—kun...Te amo...

— Ririchiyo—sama... —se hizo sobre ella y se bajó el pantalón liberando su potente erección—Yo también la amo. La amo Ririchiyo—sama...

Acariciando la entrada de su sexo con su húmedo y duro miembro, no dejaba de besarla. La besaba y mientras entrelazaba su lengua inquietamente con la suya, no dejaba de pensar que era un hombre afortunado. Pues poder hacer el amor con la que persona que se ama con toda el alma, a la que has amado con algo más que amor, con devoción, es en verdad una experiencia única y muy satisfactoria.

Por eso y porque su pobre miembro ya no lo aguantaba más, se detuvo y la miró para preguntarle...

— Va a doler un poco al inicio pero debe estar tranquila, Ririchiyo—sama. No durara mucho, se lo prometo.

— Ha...hazlo. —Le respondió con las manos posadas en su pecho mientras trataba de abrirle la camisa, quería verlo. Necesitaba verlo completamente desnudo ante ella— Solo se gentil por favor. Tengo miedo.

— Ririchiyo—sama...

El fuerte grito que dio Ririchiyo cuando Miketsukami la penetró fue tan agudo y tan fuerte, que no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Por eso y porque todos los que vivían en esa mansión eran unos chismosos, tuvieron más compañía de la que hubieran querido mientras Miketsukami muy lenta y amorosamente, la hacía completamente suya por primera vez.

Unos minutos después y parados frente a la puerta...

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahí? ¿Que fue ese grito de ahora?

— No es nada mis queridos objetos sexuales. —Respondió muy sonriente el tonto de Kagero—Es solo que por lo que parece, mi ex prometida no era M como yo creía, ¡resulto ser S!

Acostumbrados a las irritantes definiciones de Kagero en que todas las cosas y las personas eran S de sádico, o M de masoquista, empezaron a retirarse para darles más espacio porque por lo que escuchaban, Ririchiyo estaba cualquier cosa menos mal. Se escuchaba tan excitada y feliz que hasta envidia provocó. Como le pasó a Watanuki que se quedó con Karuta por ejemplo.

 _—_ _¡Ah, ah, ah Miketsukami—kun! ¡Ah sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí! ¡Te amo! Ah, ah, ah, ah..._

— Bueno...vámonos Karuta. Al parecer no pasa nada y bueno, lo que daría por estar haciendo lo mismo.

— ¿Ah?—Respondió Karuta que aunque es muy linda, si parece como si le faltara medio cerebro—Watanuki, ¿si yo hago lo mismo que está haciendo Ririchiyo—san, me darías cualquier comida que te pidiera?

Y si, como se lo imaginan las que vieron la serie pero para las que no pues le cuento, Watanuki no la dejó ni pensarlo y le dijo que sí; pues Watanuki deliraba de amor por esa mujer y si debía darle toda la comida del mundo para que ella se acostara con él como lo estaba haciendo Ririchiyo con Miketsukami, ¡lo haría! Le prometió la vida y halándola por una mano, entró con ella a su habitación para gozar hasta el cansancio de su cuerpo y de su amor, de todo su amor...

Pero volviendo con los protagonistas de la historia...

—¡Ah, ah, ah Miketsukami—kun! Ah, ah, ah sí, sí...

— ¿Lo siente mucho, no es así, Ririchiyo—sama?

Le preguntó mientras no dejaba de embestirla con rapidez y le sostenía una pierna con fuerza aun con los pequeños guantes negros puestos. Estaba encantado viéndola gemir, gritar y retorcerse sobre esa cama mientras la amaba sin cesar.

— ¿Qué, que dices? Es mi... ¡Ah sí! es mi primera vez. Es mi primera vez Miketsukami—kun...

Soltándole la pierna y cayendo completamente sobre ella y su desnudo pecho, no dejaba de hundirse en su húmedo sexo con fuerza. Dándole, dándole y dándole sin parar, estaba a muy poco de estallar. Enterrando la cara en su sudado y desordenado cabello después de haberle succionado un erizado pezón con deseo, lo que escuchó después de más de quince minutos de estárselo haciendo lo dejó perplejo.

— Más, más, más Miketsukami—kun, más. Mas que yo, yo voy a...

— Aah... Ririchiyo—sama... —levantó el rostro y la miró sin dejar de moverse sobre ella con rapidez—Yo quiero que lo haga, quiero que lo sienta todo y me deje sentirla de nuevo. Lo quiero todo de usted...

— Ah, ah, ah, más. Más, más, más, más, más, ¡más! ¡Miketsukami—kun...!

— Ririchiyo—sama...

Ahogado en su calidez, en su amor, en sus desenfrenados gritos de pasión y placer cuando lo consiguió, se dejó ir dentro de ella y fue más feliz de lo que nunca pensó que podría ser. Clavando la cabeza en su pequeño, sensible y desnudo pecho cuando se libero, sonrió al igual que lo hizo ella. Sobre ella y escuchando lo rápido que latía su corazón, solo escuchó una exclamación cuando este lo sacó.

— ¡Ah! Ah...Miketsukami—kun, ah sí, que delicia...

— Lo fue, fue delicioso Ririchiyo—sama pero es más que eso, —extendió su brazo ya acostado sobre la cama para recibirla—la amo. La amo Ririchiyo—sama y...

No pudo decirle nada más porque ella de lo cansada que había quedado después de haber sido tan amada, de haber perdido su virginidad y haber sido tan querida de esa forma tan especial, se quedó dormida sobre su cálido pecho. Él, abrazándola con toda su fuerza y cerrando los ojos para compartir con ella una siesta, soñaba con un bello futuro a su lado. Quería que fuera suya y poder ser suyo para siempre; quería un hijo. Quería una familia a su lado y aunque apenas estaban empezando, soñaba con que en un día no muy lejano ella lo aceptara como su compañero. Que se convirtiera en su esposa, en la madre de su hijo y que lo amara para siempre. Que lo amara como lo había hecho hasta hacia solo unos pocos minutos bajo él...

Durmiéndose abrazado a ella y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al igual que le pasaba a ella (a pesar de haber quedado adolorida) no tenía idea de nada de lo que venía para él pero no tenía miedo. No había problema, estaba con ella, a su lado nada podía salir mal, nada. Era inmensamente feliz y eso nadie se lo podía quitar...


End file.
